Blood Debt and Forbidden Sunrise
by sparkyvampire
Summary: Set after Sonata. Mick owes a blood debt to an immortal enemy who he thought had been killed. Basically tying up some knots from the show. My version of Season 2. Please R&R. Mick/Beth and Josef/ Sarah or Simonee?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. I love Moonlight and was extremely angry when they axed it. The writers left a HUGE cliffy with the list of vamps, Mick and Beth and Josef. Anyway I'm trying to finish some dangling plot parts that should have continued in season 2 of Moonlight. This is like my version of season 2, the story starts in the morning after the door closes in 'Sonata'. My Own characters come in later on but all the favourites are here. So here it is. Enjoy =]**

**Chloe xox**

BETH P.O.V

I woke in my comfortable bed. OH my god. I dreamt it all. I never slept with Mick. He never came back and re-opened then shut the door. Nothing happened. Did I break up with him? Am I going in- I cut my thoughts off when I realised there was a pair of familiar strong, muscular and slightly cool hands wrapped around my waist.

I turned and came eye to eye with Mick. I almost got up and did an Irish Jig but stopped myself and settled with a gasp.

"Did I wake you?" he asked huskily. That voice sent shivers up my spine-in a good way.

"Nope" I said emphasizing the p.

"Truthfully, I was petrified I had dreamt all of what happened last night. I woke up and panicked" I admitted.

Mick read me like a book so there was no point in even attempting to lie. He chuckled.

"Come on Beth, even someone with your imagination cannot dream about doing…stuff… with this" he replied smartly and gestured to his glorious immortal body.

I raised an eyebrow sceptically at him. "Hmm, I'll admit it's true but how do I know I wasn't dreaming and in reality you were with someone else?" I said.

He laughed. God I loved that sound. I could listen to it all day.

"Yes Beth, what makes you think I _wouldn't _cheat on you?" he questioned tauntingly yet he had a playful smirk on his face. Oh, he was asking for it.

"Come on Mick" I imitated. "Who would cheat on _this_?"I said and gestured to my plainly average body. He growled. I just laughed. I had said exactly the same thing to Josh. Sure I missed him…but I never truly loved him. I had always loved Mick.

Before I could even blink he brought his head down and our lips met. I had to pull away from the kiss to breathe. "Indeed" he whispered.

We stayed there for a while just pashing mostly. Until Mick's phone rang. Before he got it I snatched Mick's iPhone 3GS from the bedside table.

I read who the caller ID was-Josef. "Beth don't even-" Mick started but I cut him off with a quick kiss and pressed answer. Mick grimaced warily. I decided to use my 'special' voice that I used when I had to ring pretending I was an escort.

"Hello Josef" I greeted Mick's incredibly wealthy and very intimidating best friend. I could just picture Josef's face on the other line. Shock.

"Why Beth, lovely to hear you. Put Mick on" he said curtly.

"Aww, but why can't I talk to you Josef?" I said slightly whining. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, now Blondie put Mick on the phone" Josef said. With Mick's super-vamp hearing I knew he could Josef's every word.

I looked up at said vampire and right now he was giving me a warning glance 'Come on Beth. You've had your fun' was what it said. I shook my head.

"Well Josef, as much as I appreciate you insulting me, Mick is busy right now" I giggled giving him more of my message. Mick groaned then a look of horror and amusement of how he had made the situation a LOT worse.

I knew he had groaned only because Josef would give him hell for it. Josef would never let it go. Mick had to muffle laughter at the situation. I let out a laugh. I knew Josef could hear Mick laughing. Why he even bothered to muffle it was beyond me.

"Beth, please put Mick on the phone" Josef asked now starting to get angry. I didn't have to be a vampire to know that. I sighed.

"Okay, bye Josef" I said returning to my normal voice.

"Oh, Beth one more thing. Mick told me one time about something. After you walked in on me and Mick discussing the possibility of you and Mick 'rewriting the rules of vampires and humans bonding' or something like that. He told me you discussed it later and you commented 'What if you are not any good'. SO my question. Was he good?" he asked and I almost burst into laughter.

I composed myself to answer. Hmm, to be cruel or not to be cruel. I answered myself in a split second. Mick was now guwaffing in fits of laughter. He knew me like a book after all.

"Well Josef, I must give you all the details. Mick was fabulous. He was gentle at first but then got very rough. I let him bite me and may I say you have no idea what you are missing out on, on being the recipient. Anyway back to Mick being good-" apparently Mick had enough.

He grabbed the phone from me and spoke to Josef. But first he put on loudspeaker and I grinned.

"Hello Josef" Mick greeted him politely.

"Mick, can you stop frolicking with Beth and get your extremely turned on happy ass over here" Josef said cutting the crap. Mick looked puzzled.

"How did you know how I was feeling Josef. You are almost halfway across L.A-"Mick was cut off by Josef interrupting.

"Well Mick, I couldn't sleep because your emotions were so strong I could feel them this far away from you. You must have been doing something very entertaining. I called to ask you about it. SO hurry up and get over here" Josef said and hung up.

I couldn't control myself any longer. I burst into laughter. Mick joined in and we didn't stop for god knows how long. We both had tears running down our faces by the time I had to stop for breath. Mick kissed me then, with so much passion it made me melt.

He pulled away. "I know, I know. You have to go to Josef. Good luck!" I said to him. He smiled and gave me a quick peck. We both got out of bed and got dressed.

Kissing in between. Mick left and I watched him go with a huge grin plastered on my face.

Mick P.O.V

I left Beth not so easily. Man. I couldn't believe Josef could feel my emotions that far away. That made me look…weird, I suppose.

I drove to Josef's thinking of Beth the whole time. I got there and parked in the driveway next to Josef's baby. His baby here being his cherry red Ferrari. I knocked on the door and Josef's security man Niles opened the door.

"Mr St. John, always a pleasure" he greeted me.

"Niles" I returned the greeting. "Where's the boss?" I asked.

"In the office" he replied. I gave him a nod and went to face the wrath of Josef.

I walked down the polished hallway and didn't bother to knock on Josef's door. I walked in knowing nothing bad was happening that I wouldn't want to witness.

Josef looked up from his Apple computer.

"Mick, tell me details and start from the beginning. Then I will release my wrath of insults and my 'wise cracks' as you put it so delicately" Josef said.

I sighed and sat down opposite Josef and prepared myself for Josef Kostan's wrath. It was more like torture for me.

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Please Review. The button won't bite. I promise. The quicker you review. The quicker I write. Thanx. Chloe xox**


	2. Chapter 2 Fangs, Speed and Volleyball

**A/N: Hey! Wow. In less then a day I have 3 reviews. Pretty Cool. =] Thankyou to Lorig 795, Redlioness62, Bubba05, lynnrxgal and LadyAilith for reviewing. I LOVE you guys =] Anyway without further ado, here is chapter 2…hey that rhymes…cool!!! I decided to start with Josef's pov. I mean come on I had to. He has such a perfect opportunity to have fun with Mick. I couldn't resist…. Chloe xox**

Josef's P.O.V

I smiled evilly baring some of my fangs. Mick had that familiar look of worry on his face.

"So how have you and Beth been since happy hour…or hours as I found out" I commented bring my hand to meet my fangs.

Mick smiled. "Great, thanks for asking man" he replied. I snickered.

"Now, I want details Mick and how in hell I was able to tell how you were…entertaining yourself last night. And early this morning. I would like to know why I was disturbed during my quality freezer time" I said carefully choosing my words to have the desired effect.

Mick turned bright red. HA! I knew it. He did get lucky with Barbie…hmm, I like that. I have to use that more often. "Well, it was better then I ever had" he started.

I gestured for him to continue. "Come on Mick, I don't have all day. I have money to make and I think the stupid mortals will have invented something to make pig's fly by the time your done. Hurry up and give me details" I said snarkily.

Mick laughed. "It was amazing. She wanted me to bite her so I did. As for you being able to 'feel' my emotions I have no idea. Maybe you need to find he right girl. Obviously Simone can't make you as turned on as Beth can" Mick replied calmly.

OMG. Since when did he get smart? I think my jaw hit the floor. He was asking for a verbal ass-kicking. When it came to wits. I always won. Mick was playing with fire. I growled.

"You must be getting your lines from Barbie. What did you do? Scream at each other and take turns swapping insults? You must have woke the whole vamp community. Sadly, they weren't screams of pleasure just insults. You must have done that because you weren't that good I'm guessing." I commented dryly.

"You are cruel Josef. Very cruel _dad_" he snapped back. Ugh! I hated it when he called me that. I just re-turned him. Big deal. He can handle himself.

"Mick, don't call me that. I re-turned you end of story. Also I'm not cruel you're just a sissy" I said. Mick's face fell slightly. SNAP! Four hundred years old and he's still got it.

Mick got up to leave. "Goodbye Josef" he said and started leaving.

"Goodbye Mick" I replied and as he was starting to shut the door I called out "I would like some peace and quiet in my freezer tonight". Then I muttered "These people are why I should be on medication". Mick chuckled as he left.

Hmm, I'm hungry. I think I might go for some O positive today.

My phone rang and I checked caller ID. It was Chloe Spencer. Receptionist for some sporting company in Japan. What did the bloody fools want now?

"Josef Kostan" I said curtly.

'"Good morning Mr. Kostan, I am just calling in regards to the new deal we have made with…" I listened to the boring and droning voice on the other line.

Man. I need a new job.

Beth P.O.V 

With Mick gone I was pretty bored. It was a Saturday so I didn't have to go into work. SCORE! I changed the sheets on the bed, made a coffee and read the paper. I was over the moon though. I did everything while whistling to a random tune off some T.V commercial.

I was so bored it was unbearable. I decided to put a movie on. I flicked through my very impressive collection. Lethal Weapon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, Underworld, Harry Potter, Twilight. I kept flicking…aha! One I haven't watched in ages with the ever alluring Tom Cruise. _Top Gun_.

I put the movie on and quoted almost every line. I loved it. My second favourite part came on.

"I feel the need…the need for speed" I said aloud along with the movie.

Just as my favourite part came on – Tom Cruise playing volley ball..topless, Mick burst through the door. He had taken a while.

"Hey Beth" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi Mi-" he cut me off by kissing me. I smiled against his lips. "How did it go with Josef?" I asked now very curious. He shrugged.

"Just Josef being Josef" he replied. I laughed. "I also had some quality freezer time" he finished. Well that explains why he feels cold.

He then sat on the couch next to me and I snuggled closer. Letting my head rest on his chest. He raised his eyebrows at the volleyball scene.

"So Beth, you have an affinity for Tom?" he asked casually.

Aww. I had to admit he was very cute when jealous. "Don't worry Mick, I used to. Not any more though" I added and kissed him to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3 Equilibrium

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello **** I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I have not updated in a long, long time. School started again and wow! I haven't found the time. This chapter is named after the "Equilibrium" by Jackie Boys. (ADDICTIVE SONG!) So now with my yogo in hand I give you the continuation of my story!**

Josef P.O.V:

I was completely content, lying in my freezer, letting the coolness of it seep through my skin. It was so relaxing that I began falling asleep. Then I heard a knock and I jumped slightly. My fangs beared as a reflex I ignored them. Whoever knocked had better have a good reason. Someone better be dying! I thought and regrettably opened the door.

Niles was standing there phone in hand. "What is it Niles?" I growled. "It better be good. You know not to interrupt me during freezer time!" Niles bowed his head respectfully. "I do apologize sir, but there is someone on the phone. They say it is very important". I sighed and took the phone.

"Josef Kostan" I said curtly into the speaker.

"Mr. Kostan, I am sorry but there was nothing I could do. She is gone." replied a plain woman voice that sounded all too familiar. I sighed. The lady who looked after Sarah was the voice. She had rang me the other day to tell me that Sarah's condition was deteriorating. I was prepared.

"Thankyou. Please make the arrangements. I cannot bear to come. Send me the details by mail. Only the address" I said. She thanked me and hung up.

All my 400 years had taught me patience at least. I would visit her when I was ready. Her human side finally won out, she was at peace. I opened my drawer and pulled out a photo of her. She was still beautiful in my eyes.

Niles came back in with the office phone again. What now? I thought. What could be worse then what just happened? I was surprised I wasn't crying actually. That I would do in peace when I have the courage to see her.

I took the phone from him wordlessly. "Josef Kostan" I spoke.

"Hello Josef" spoke a cold voice. I froze in shock. No, no, NO! This is not happening he is dead! I heard a low chuckle.

"Forgotten me already old friend?" he asked. I got my senses together enough to reply. "Hardly a friend you asshole!" I replied. "Chasing after me with a burning torch was not bound to get you on my good side". There was another laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked voice low and deadly. This bastard should be rotting.

"Just what I was promised" he snarled back and the line went dead.

I hung up. This shit is getting to deep to swim. I need to pull the plug so I can stand…..and fast.

Beth P.O.V:

I woke randomly and struggled to open my eyes. I barely made out Mick who was sucking on some A positive in the kitchen. He was also speaking on the phone and I couldn't be bothered to make out the words. I was tired. Mick hung up and looked in my direction. He came over to me. Open book remember? He knew me to well.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered and began removing some hair from my face, slightly brushing my cheek. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Whhhhho wasssss on the pppphhhhhoneeee?" I asked. Man I need to wake up. I sound drunk with my words slurring.

Mick laughed. It was Josef. He wants us to come over. Says it is important.

"More like an opportunity to bag us both Mick!" I exclaimed laughing. Mick laughed with me.

"Probably, but I'm not sure. I have a funny feeling" he said.

*** (Still Beth's P.O.V) ***

We arrived at Josef's pretty quickly, with Mick's speeding anyway. We walked up the driveway and through the door, unlocked which was surprising. Mick led us to Josef's office. He was there at his desk reading a book of some sort. He shut it as soon as we entered.

"I have bad news" he said. Mick looked surprised.

"So we are not here for your enjoyment?" Mick asked. I giggled.

"As tempting as it is, no. As you both know Sarah's condition got worse. She's gone now" he stated. I gasped. "Oh Josef, I'm so sorry" I said to him. The poor thing! I felt so sorry for him.

I saw a look pass of Josef's face. A slight hint of sadness.

"Thankyou Beth, but that is not why I called you here. I have worse news" he replied.

What can be worse then Josef's first love dying?

Josef turned to Mick.

"Luca is back from the dead" he said bluntly. Mick was frozen in shock.

"Impossible!" I spat. He was angry, very angry!

"Coraline must have given her the cure!" Josef snarled at him. "It's the same way she came back!"

"Wait!" I screamed. "Who the hell is Luca? What has he got to do with Coraline? Why are you so scared?" Mick and Josef sighed in union.

"Luca is Coraline's cousin on her father's side. Another blood-royalty relative. We killed him a long time ago" Mick said.

"So what is so bad about him?" I asked Josef.

"Mick owes him a blood debt?" Josef replied, gritting his teeth. When Josef is worried about someone, then that's bad.

"What is a blood debt?"I asked him. Mick was biting his lip in nervousness. This was bizarre!

Josef answered me "A blood debt is a curse of vampires. Luca told Mick if he ever hurt Coraline he would owe him his blood."

"Meaning what exactly? Mick needs to send some blood in a bag?" I asked. This was confusing.

Josef faced me and his gaze was burning. "A blood debt, means to owe someone your life. He wants Mick dead, for real!" he growled.

Oh. My. God.

**A/N: And this is my new character **** I claim copyright on Luca and my twists to the plot but all other characters etc. belong to the writers of the original Moonlight. Please review **


End file.
